Amazed
by Tevrah
Summary: (One-Shot) Matt has a serious question to ask Mimi. Since he isn't really good with words, how will he do it?


**Disclamer:  I don't own Digimon, nor do I own the song Amazed.  If anyone is wondering, Amazed is sang by Lonestar.  It is a very romantic song.  Please take notice that this is a Mimato songfiction.  If you like or dislike my fic, please be kind enough to drop me a line by reviewing.  Thanx!**

****

****

****

AMAZED 

****

A tall blond-haired blue-eyed boy stood in a room pacing back and forth. 

A brown-haired boy looked up from the magazine he was reading and said, "Matt, you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep walking back and forth; not to mention make me dizzy."

Matt sat down. "I know, I know!"

Tai went back to reading his magazine. A minute later he heard a light rapping sound. He looked up and rolled his eyes. Matt was tapping his feet on the floor impatiently. Tai sighed and put his magazine down on the coffee table.

"Look if you put a hole in my floor, I'm going to sue you for the cost and emotional distress for you doing this to me. If that happens, how are you going to support her then?"

Matt blanched.

All of a sudden they heard the door close. A few seconds later, a girl with short brown-hair stepped in. She merely glanced at them.

"Hey guys," she said absentmindly.

She turned to go into her room, but stopped. She turned and got a good look at them.

"Matt," she asked with concern, "are you alright?" 

He just looked at her.

She walked over to them.

"Matt?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

He didn't even blink. She turned to look at Tai. He stared back at her with an innocent look as if saying 'What?'

She sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Matt," she said, "What is it?"

After a few moments of silence, Tai answered for him.

"He set up a date to go and see Mimi's father to ask if they can get married."

"Ohh, that's great, Matt!" Kari exclaimed. She threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. He didn't move. She ended the hug and looked at him strangely. 

Then it clicked.

 She smiled kindly at him.

"Matt, you shouldn't be nervous," she said.

He gulped.

"W--Why?" he asked.

"Do you love her?" she asked.

He was startled by the abruptness of her question.

"Of course I do!" he snapped at her, "Why do you think I'm asking to see if we can get married?"

He immediately regretted his words. 

Her smile only widened.

"Then what are you worried about?" she asked. 

"If you two love each other, then you're going to be together forever. No matter what."

Color came back to his face and for the first time all day, he smiled.

"Yeah," he said, "Thanks, Kari."

He hugged her tightly.

"Matt," she said gasping for breath, "I need air; you're squeezing me too tight!"

He let her go and smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

She smiled, "That's all right; I don't think anything's broken."

They laughed.

After the laughter died down, Kari asked, "So, Matt, when's this 'date'?"

"4:00."

She looked down at her watch.

"Um, Matt, not to destroy the mood or anything, but it's 3:45."

"What!" Matt looked at the digital clock on top of the T.V.

"Oh Man!" he exclaimed.

He said a quick goodbye and raced out the door.

After a few moments, Kari turned her attention to her brother who was reading his magazine again. He sensed her staring at him and looked up.

"What?"

"What did you do to make him so nervous, Taichi Kamiya?" she asked in a sisterly tone.

"Um, well..." he laughed sheepishly. "You see it's like this..."

                                    @@@

At 4:05 Matt pulled into the drive.

"Oh, great," he muttered to himself.

He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A second later Mrs. Tachikawa answered.

"Oh, hello, Matt," she said pleasantly.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Tachikawa," he nodded. "Is your husband around?"

"Yes, He's in the back doing something…"

He nodded his head in thanks and made his way to the backyard.  He found Mr. Tachikawa on the patio polishing a golf club.  He didn't notice Matt standing beside him.  

"Uh,hmm," Matt cleared his throat to get his attention.  

Mr. Tachikawa looked up.  "Oh, hello, Matt," he said sticking out his hand.

Matt shook it.

"Take a seat," Mr. Tachikawa said, motioning to a lounge chair beside him.  Matt sat down.

"So, Matt," he said, " what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Matt cleared his throat.  "Um, well… you see… I…" He took a deep breath.  Then all of a sudden Kari's statement came back to him:  'If you two love each other, then you're going to be together forever.  No matter what.'

Matt released the breath that he had been holding all this time.

"You see, sir," he said starting over again, "it's like this:  I love your daughter with all of my heart, and with your permission, I would like to ask her to become my wife."

Mr. Tachikawa just looked at him letting what he had just finished saying sink in.  Then he smiled.  "We'd be honored to have you in our family," he said.

Matt breathed a sigh of relief and silently thanked God.  He stood up and held out his hand.  "Thank you, sir, you don't know how much this means to me."

Before he knew what was going on Mr. Tachikawa hugged him.  When he released him, he patted him on the back.

"No more shaking hands, you're family now!"  Mr. Tachikawa said pleasantly.

Matt smiled.  They said their goodbyes as Mr. Tachikawa walked Matt to the door.  Matt got into his car and backed out of the driveway.  He was fixing to go to his apartment, but thought better of it.  He turned down the road that led to the Kamiya's.  He was going to need Kari's help.

@@@

A week later, Matt stood on stage performing one of their more upbeat songs.  When the song ended he said to he audience, "All right, sit tight.  Be back in a few."

The crowd went wild.  He exited of the stage and went straight to his dressing room.  He began pacing around muttering to himself.  Occasionally, he would look at a small box on the shelf.  He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone come in.

"Matt, breathe," the person said.

Startled, Matt turned and saw Kari standing in the doorway.  He plopped down on the couch.  Kari went over to the shelf and picked up the little box.  She opened it up.  Inside, there was a beautiful diamond ring shaped like the crest of sincerity.  

"Oh, Matt," she breathed, "It's gorgeous!"  

"Thanks," he muttered downheartedly. 

Kari sighed, walked over to the couch, and sat down beside him.

"I don't think I can do this," he said weakly.

"Yes, you can, Matt," she said firmly.  She sat the box down in front of him.  "Just think why you're doing this."

He looked at her.

"You love her," she said simply.

He looked back down at the box.

After a few moments of silence, Kari said, "Well, I better get back out there before they begin to think that I flushed myself down the toilet."

She laughed at his puzzled expression.  "I excused myself to go the restroom.  You looked a bit more pale than usual."

"Oh man," he groaned, putting his head into his hands, "was it that obvious?"

She laughed, "Don't worry, only to me and Tai."

She got up and walked to the door.  Right before she walked out, she turned around and said, "Break a leg."

She winked at him and smiled.  The door quietly shut with a soft 'click.'

Matt picked up the box and stared at it.  After a few moments, he stood up and put it in his pocket.

"Right…"

@@@

The crowd went crazy when Matt and the band stepped back on stage.

"All right, we're going to soften things up a bit with one of our slow songs.  Now when I wrote this song, I spent every minute pouring myself into it.  I kept writing and re-writing it over and over again trying to get it right for someone very special to me.  I tried, so I hope that she gets the point.  Mimi, this is for you."

At the table where everyone was sitting, Kari heard Mimi gasp softly.

The music started:

"Every time our eyes meet 

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

And baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me 

And it just blows me away

I've never been so close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts 

I can see your dreams

I don't know what you do 

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I want to spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

In every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you"

Matt stepped off the stage and made his way to where Mimi was sitting.  When he got there, he got down on bended knee in front of her.  He grabbed her hands and held them.

"The feel of your skin

The taste of your kiss

It's never the same

I've never been so close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts 

I can see your dreams

I don't know what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I want to spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

In every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you"

Mimi had tears sliding down her cheeks; all she could do was stare at Matt.  Matt gently wiped away the tears from her face with his thumb.  When he touched her, she closed her eyes and reveled in the Matt's gentle touch.  When she opened her eyes once more, Matt began to sing again.

"I've never been so close to anyone or anything 

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

I don't what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better….

I want to spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

In every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you."

When the song ended, the audience stayed completely silent.  Somehow they knew what was coming next.  Matt, still on bended knee, reached into his pocket and pulled out the little box.

"Mimi," he started, "I have a question to ask you."

He opened the box.   Mimi gasped.  She kept looking back and forth between the ring and Matt.  Matt smiled, his confidence growing.

"Mimi," said for the second time, "will you marry me?"

Mimi looked down at Matt, thinking that she had heard wrong.  Then, after a moment, she smiled.  

"Yes," she said quietly.

Matt's eyes widened.  "Huh?" he said amazed.

"Yes," she all but shouted.  She threw her arms around Matt's neck and hugged him.  The crowd was going crazy.  Everyone was standing up, shouting out congratulations to them.  Matt got the ring out of its box and slipped it on Mimi's slim finger.  He stood up and brought her with him.  Then he picked her up by her waist and began twirling her in the air.  When he put her down, he kept his hands on her waist and lowered his head.  Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck in response.  Their lips met in a passionate kiss.  When they parted, Matt brought up the hand that held the ring and gently kissed.  

"I'm amazed by you," he said smiling.

Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.  "I know," she whispered to his mouth.  They both smiled.


End file.
